Sho Tenma
Character Synopsis Sho Tenma (ショウ・テンマ Shō Tenma) is the main protagonist of BeyWheelz and BeyRaiderz. Sho is the leader of Team Estrella and is renowned as the BeyWheelz World Champion. He is a proud and powerful Wheeler with his lighting fast BeyWheel, Soaring Wing Pegasus. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C Verse: Beywheelz Name: '''Sho Tenma '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 '''Classification: '''Human, Beywheeler '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Beywheeler, Aura Manipulation, Damage Absorption (Pegasus can take damage from the opponent and hits them with 3 times the damage it took), Statistic Amplification, Flight, Spatial Manipulation (Pegasus can absorb Space Energy and use it to deal damage to its opponents), Wind Manipulation (Pegasus can create powerful gusts of wind through flapping its wings) Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level '(With Cosmic Estrella, Pegasus can absorb the Space Energy around the entire universe and use it as an attack. This attack was used to defeat Kerbecks and Ryan Gladstone) , likely '''Universe Level+ '(Opened the gate to the other world, a.k.a the BeyBlade World. Should be comparable to his BeyBlade Counterpart, Gingka Hagane and his beyblade, Storm Pegasus) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Flew to space in less than a second and descended to Earth at the same amount of time, Comparable to Storm Pegasus) 'Lifting Ability: Universal '''via power-scaling to Gingka 'Striking Ability: At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ Durability: At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Universal+ 'with Cosmic Estrella (Said attack tore through the fabric of space) 'Intelligence: '''Sho is a master bey wheeler and an expert leader. He won the Bey Wheels Championship and became the no. 1 Bey Wheeler in the entire world, his willpower allows him to stay in battle for a long time and is shown to never give up under any circumstances '''Weakness: '''Sho is extremely kind and can be too merciful on his opponents Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Soaring Wing Pegasus, Bey Launcher Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soaring Wing Pegasus: Sho's only known BeyWheel, It is based on the Pegasus-series of Beyblades. It is a powerful Speed Type BeyWheel that has great endurance, stamina and attack power. It has the ability to take in the opponents attacks and dish them back out with twice the strength. As the name foretells, Pegasus is able to Soar through the air with grace and crash down with it's wrath. Special Moves * Tachyon Winger: Soaring Wing Pegasus shoots forward with enormous speed and power after using the opponents recoil to power itself, taking 100% of the opponents energy and dealing out 200% of its own. It is also able to use this as an aerial attack, used to grasp the air and crash down after taking in an opponent attack. * Cosmic Estrella: After absorbing the enormous amount of Space Energy, Soaring Wing Pegasus rushes forward with huge power and crashes into the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Speedsters Category:Humans